Stolen Kisses
by whitetyger123
Summary: Matt thought that it was due time that Mello figured out who he truly loved, but how would he do that? Written by schoolgirlcheesesculpture and whitetyger123


Matt and Mello were sitting on their faded couch in the middle of their run-down apartment watching the news. Matt was too engrossed with his game to be actually listening, so all he heard were snippets of the broadcast, '...Kira... murdered... Kira... L... Kira... police...Kira... SPK... Kira.' When he heard the nameless anchorwoman say L, he looked up from the game he had been playing to cast a sidelong glance to see how Mello was going to react. Since he was expecting some sort of outburst, it caught Matt by surprise when all Mello did was smile sadly.

'You still love him, don't you?' Matt asked quietly, shutting his game off and putting it on the table beside him. The sharp glare Mello gave him was answer enough. 'Even though he's dead?'

'So what? Even if he was still alive, it would have never been possible.' Mello said, looking down at the stained carpet.

Matt had known this from the start, but he still couldn't help loving Mello. It broke his heart that Mello didn't feel the same about him, but what could he do? If it were him, he wouldn't put Mello through it anymore, but how could he make Mello feel like this? It was only then the plan started forming in his head. It would hurt his heart to do it, but it was the only way to make him crack and start looking to the future instead of the past.

Mello had gone out to get some more chocolate. It would take him hours just to decide to pick the same brand he always got. So, Matt thought it was a perfect time to get his plan in motion.

He picked up the phone and dialed the same number Mello had forced him to memorize so many years ago. 'How ironic...' He thought; a smug grin on his façade.

Just before the answering machine kicked in, the person that he had wanted to talk to answered the phone with a tentative hello.

'Hi Near. It's Matt. Do you remember, back in Wammy house, when Mello always played all those practical jokes on you? Yah, those ones. Wouldn't you love to get him back for those? Okay, so come over, and just go along with it.'

Near had said he would be right over. He smirked. Perfect.

He was over in exactly fifteen minutes.

They sat on the old couch, side by side, and waited. They talked a little, but it was kind of awkward, considering they hadn't had a civil conversation in years. But, he still needed him for his plan.

Finally, Near couldn't stay in the dark any longer, 'Matt, how is sitting here getting revenge on Mello?'

'You'll see,' he answered vaguely.

Of course, Mello picked that exact moment to put his key in the lock. Matt smiled, looked to Near, and said quietly, 'Remember, play along.'

Then, when Mello was seconds away from opening the door, Matt grabbed the back of Nears head, brought him closer, and brought his lips crashing onto his. At first, Near was surprised and tensed; trying to pull back, but then he clued in and made it look at least semi convincing.

Mello opened the door, chocolate in mouth, to find his lover and enemy kissing on his couch. He was stunned, embarrassed, and then furious. Didn't Matt love _him_? Why in the world would he be making out with the only person in this kiraforsaken (**1**) world that Matt knew he hated? Why damn it?

His frustration grew so much that without even a second thought he took out his gun from its familiar space in his pants and manically emptied a clip into the piece of couch above them, the dull thump of the bullets going through the upholstery like music to his ears.

Matt untwined himself from Near patiently, and whispered something in his ear. Near just nodded and walked out behind Mello through the open door out into the hall where people started poking their heads out of their doors to see where all the noise was coming from.

Right when Near left, Mello turned around and kicked the door shut. It slammed into the frame. Growling deep in his throat, he took out another clip and placed it in the gun after taking the empty one out. He stomped over to Matt and pointed the gun straight at his head; his eyes gleaming with madness. Matt instantly put his hands over his head.

'What the hell was that Matt? What in the world possessed you to do something as gay as that? Am I not good enough for you or something? Why in the world would you do that with _him_?' he spat out the last word like poison. Mello sneered at Matt, still holding Matt at gunpoint with his hands still in the air. 'So tell me Matt, what exactly made you want to screw around with my arch nemesis?'

'I love you,' Matt answered calmly.

'What?' Mello's aim dropped a bit, making the gun point at the floor instead of at Matt's heart, his face went from being twisted with anger to confusion.

'You heard me,' he smiled a bit and lowered his hands, 'I love you.'

'How does that have anything to do with what just happened between you and Near?'

'I didn't really think that you would figure it out on your own. You know, for being the second smartest at the Wammy House you really aren't all that smart when it comes to love. Mind you, neither is Near.'

'I still have no idea where you're going with this.' Mello had placed the gun back into its familiar den.

'My point exactly. I don't love Near. Heck, I don't even like him that much. The only reason I invited him over was that I knew that with his help I could finally make you realize that you love me as well.' Matt patted the spot next to him on the couch for Mello to come and sit down so he could continue with the rest of his story.

Mello cautiously sat down and looked at Matt. 'Go on…' he said suspiciously.

'Well unfortunately getting Near to come over here and make out with me seemed like the only way I could get you to feel what I feel every day.'

'Huh?'

'Every day I feel like I have to fight for your love against someone that isn't even alive anymore. So I figured that if I was to "love" Near then you would get jealous like you did and finally understand how I feel.' Matt answered with a naïve smile.

'So you think that I love L more then I love you?' Mello asked cautiously.

'In the bluntest way possible; yes.'

Mello started laughing. 'I do love him, just not in that way. Seriously, he's like a father to me not a lover.'

'Really?' Now it was Matt's turn to be surprised.

'You thought I loved L more than my best friend? Maybe you're the idiot when it comes to love.'

'Coming from the guy who almost made me resemble Swiss cheese.'

'It honestly looked like there was something going on than just trying to get me to be jealous.'

'Well I can honestly say there wasn't anything more than that. Near sucks at kissing anyways.'

'Glad to hear that.' Mello smiled. He leaned forward slowly and gave Matt a single chaste kiss.

After Mello had leaned back, he asked Matt, 'So how did you convince the all-knowing Near to come over to our apartment and make out with you?'

'Remember all those times you would pick on him and play tricks on him?' Matt asked, wrapping him arms around Mello's waist and putting his head on his shoulder.

'Quite well actually. It was the most fun I've had all my life so far. It's just so fun to try to get him to snap.' He answered back, twining his arms around Matt so they were hugging each other.

'Well I told him that if he came over he could get back at you, I just didn't tell him how I planned to do it.' Matt smiled into the crook Mello's neck.

'You sneaky little devil, no wonder I love you. You're almost as sadistic as I am.

'I try…..' Matt paused for a moment, inhaling the wonderful smell of Mello that was a mixture of chocolate and real leather.

'Matt….' Mello said slowly.

'Ya?' he asked back.

'I…. well… I love you…' he trailed of pathetically.

Matt smiled again, hugging him closer, 'I know.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1: Parody on godforsaken cause Kira thinks he's god


End file.
